mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Kung Fu Man
"'For an android counterpart of this KFM edit, see Cyborg Kung Fu Man." Evil Kung Fu Man 'is an evil android version of Kung Fu Man who is under the control of KFM's arch nemesis, Suave Dude. originally, there was no Evil KFM around until this version made by Most_Mysterious came. Since his release he has had some major updates by The_None. 'Stats *HP: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Gameplay' Unlike KFM, Evil KFM is a 6 button character who has more specials, supers and some unique abilities. One of the most unique features about the current Evil KFM is his system guage at the bottom corner of the screen; this screen shows three features, these are... *Dizzyness (Red) *Skill (Pink) *Ammo (Yellow) Dizzyness shows how much damage you can take before you become stunned and are unable to attack until you get hit again reseting the bar. Skill is the ability to use the roll feature durring the battle, as you battle, the bar will increase allowing you to dodge, if the bar isn't full, this feature will be unavaible to you. Ammo is how much bullets you have left in the Kung Fu Gunfire and Super Bullets before the move will end, if you end the move and there are bullets remaining in the bar, you will use up these bullets first before reloading. The rest of Evil KFM's moves consist of the original moves from KFM and some new moves which are more android style such as a in-built gun within his left arm, a chainsaw hidden in his leg and super strength such as being able to hit the player to the ends of the stage or into the air so that they go off screen for a few seconds. As for his AI, it is much more advanced than the normal KFM making him a challanging opponent to most players, also his AI takes advantage of all of his abilitys making him very challanging if you let your guard down. One thing to be careful about is that in one of his intros, he will cheat and cause you to be off guard for the start off the battle meaning if this happens you will have to get him back quickly. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left A/B = Punch X/Y = Kick 'Specials' Kung Fu Palm - Down, Forward, (Punch) '' '' Kung Fu Knee - Forward, Forward, (Kick) Kung Fu UpperClaw - Forward, Down, Forward, (Punch) Kung Fu Blow - Down, Back, (Punch) '' '' Power Stomp - Down, Down, (Kick) '' '' Kung Fu Gunfire - Forward, Down, Forward, (Punch) or tap (Punch) (Punch) (Punch) Rocket Grab - Back, Down, Forward, (Punch) Blood heat - Forward, Down, Back, (Kick) Kung Fu Canonball - Down, Forward, (Punch)/(Kick) (In Air) 'Supers ' Cheap Palms of Doom - Down, Forward, Down, Forward, (Punch) (uses 1 power bar) Kung Fu Wire - Down, Back, Down, Back, (Punch) (uses 1 power bar) '' '' Super Bullets - Down, Back, Down, Forward, (Punch) (uses 1 power bar) Napalm Vietnam - Down, Forward, Back, (Punch) KUNG FU FACEPALM : X, X, Forward, A, Y (uses 3 power bars) Gallery portrait EKFM Original.gif|Original Portrait of EKFM icon EKFM.gif|Icon of EKFM Videos Category:Characters Category:Evil CharactersCategory:Villains Category: Edited CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no HadoCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:KFM edits